diaryofawimpykidfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diary of a Wimpy Hamster
"Diary of a Wimpy Hamster" is a series and spin-off of Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Books Diary of a Wimpy Hamster Rodrick goes to a magic school and accidentely turns Greg's friend, Rowley Jefferson, into a hamster. Greg freaks out about it. He goes to Rodrick's magic school and he attends it to do the un-hamster-friend-inator trick. He fails a lot of times, so Susan, Greg's Mom goes out and buys a hamster sized Diary for him. Diary of a Wimpy Hamster: UN-Human Greg has failed the trick twenty-three times, so it looks like Rowley (hamster) was stuck to be a hamster forever. Diary of a Wimpy Hamster: The Rescue Of Frank Frank Heffley falls into a well 1,000 feet deep, and no one in Greg's family can help him. It's up to Rowley (hamster) to rescue him! Diary of a Wimpy Hamster: Stolen Diary Rodrick came home from school one day in April, and he tugged his ear. Then Rowley (hamster) realizes he told everyone at school his secret and he stole his Diary. Diary of a Wimpy Hamster: Dizziness And Sickness One day Rowley (hamster) is not feeling well. The doctor can not fix him. Greg quit magic school three months ago, so then he realized he has to return there, which is something he is not looking forward to. Diary of a Wimpy Hamster: Stolen Diary (Again!) When a blackout causes fear in Rowley (hamster), Susan takes away his Diary. Rowley (hamster) found it, but he lost his eyesight. He knows when this blackout is over, he's going to have to face the music, but how fun can it be to smash into walls when the power's out? Diary of a Wimpy Hamster: Memorial Day Disaster A trip to St. Louis on Memorial Day gives Rowley (hamster) excitement in him. The Heffley's agreed with Susan's Dad, Grandpa Heffley, to stay in his condo. However, when the Heffley's get to his condo, Grandpa is nowhere to be found. So Greg, Rodrick, Manny, Frank, and Susan will have to keep the place tidy while Grandpa is off on a trip to California. (They don't know that until Grandpa comes back and tells them about his trip in the end.) Unfortunately for Rowley (hamster), Greg is going to be passing on an embarrassing secret. But secrets have a way of getting out...especially when a Diary is involved. Diary of a Wimpy Hamster: Snowed In Just as Rowley (hamster) is enjoying his life,things get worse. A sudden and unexpected blizzard leaves Rowley (hamster) and the Heffleys trapped indoors. Rowley (hamster)'s diary is stolen, and Greg is the prime suspect. But what punishment for a hamster could be worse than being trapped inside for the holidays? Diary of a Wimpy Hamster: Disaster Drop The pressure's really piling up on Rowley hamster. The Heffley's house rent is too much, so they pick a cheaper house smaller than their old house and move in. Now Rowley hamster is sleeping with Greg. Unfortunately for Rowley hamster, Greg's parents want to broaden up Rowley hamster's horizons by making him do something-anything! else besides comic drawing. When Rowley hamster finds a video camera in his basement, he thinks he's just got the ticket to prove he's got some big-time talent. With the help of his buddy, Greg, Rowley hamster hatches a plan to make a scary movie, and become the first-ever famous hamster. But is Doubling Down on movie making a smart idea? Or will the movie drop down from awesome to disaster? Diary of a Wimpy Hamster: Haunted Hamsters Fear is worse than scary. Or is it? That's the question Rowley hamster is asking as his town prepares for Halloween. But Rowley hamster can't live out his hamster life, and he isn't ready for his first Halloween as a hamster. When Rowley Hamster thinks his house is haunted, Greg realizes he either has to train Rowley hamster for survival, or get haunted dead.Category:Stories Category:Diary of a Wimpy Hamster Series Category:Books Category:Books that cover at least 5 months